


Surprising Her

by Claire Elizabeth Fletcher (I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry)



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_Even_Sorry/pseuds/Claire%20Elizabeth%20Fletcher





	Surprising Her

The house was completely silent as he opened the door. That was unusual. She was usually in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner or in the living room with her book and the music blaring. He stepped inside carefully, surveying the scene, making sure everything was alright, he thought she was probably just asleep. 

“Maria?” he called out, still cautious. “Maria, are you home?” He knew she must be home, all of the lights were on and he noticed as he walked through the living room there was a half drunken cup of tea on the table next to the sofa, where she always sat. He reached down to feel the cup and it was still slightly warm, he surmised she had probably been drinking it no more than 30 minutes ago. ”Maria?” he said as he walked softly down the hall, looking in the kitchen before he continued on to the bedroom. He moved his hand to his gun at his hip, simply as a precaution, just to be ready in case something was wrong. It was a side effect of being a detective, he was always ready for the worst possible thing to happen, he was always prepared to see what he feared most. “Maria?” he whispered into the dark bedroom. He looked back down the hall to make sure no one had come behind him. She didn’t answer him. She was not in the bed; he could see it was still made from this morning. He noticed a light coming from under the bathroom door and he crept closer to it, straining to hear if anything was going on inside. As he reached the door, his hand on his gun, he heard the water slosh in the tub and her gentle voice humming a song. He relaxed slightly, opening the door just a crack. He saw her lying in the tub, her hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head; her feet crossed resting on the top of the bathtub. He smiled to himself watching her, her eyes closed, her feet tapping to the music coming through her earbuds. She had painted her toenails a fire engine red and he felt his heart race as he watched her.  
He smiled mischievously as he got an idea. He took his hand away from his gun and slipped off his shoes and socks, putting them under the bed like he always did. He slipped his shirt off and pulled his pants down, folded them both and placed them on the chair next to the bed. He walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer where he knew she kept her scarves. He dug through and found her softest silk scarf, a bright red one with long fringe on the ends. He removed it from the drawer and then headed into the bathroom quietly.

She opened her eyes as he came into the bathroom. “Magnus, sweetheart, how long have you been here?” she said a little too loudly, not able to hear herself with her earbuds in. He giggled at her, holding the scarf behind his back so that she couldn’t see it.  
“Only just a little while. I was worried when I came in and the house was so quiet. I’m happy to find you in this state though,” he said as he crossed to her and bent down to kiss her lips. She craned her neck to reach up to him as he kissed her. She pulled her earbuds out and moved her wet hands to pull his boxers down. He smiled as his undershorts slid down his legs, landing in a puddle at his feet. “Can I surprise you Maria?” he asked, a sly smirk on his face.  
“Oh, Magnus, I love it when you surprise me…” she hissed.  
“Close your eyes, you pretty thing,” Magnus whispered as he knelt next to the tub.  
“Yes, detective,” Maria answered. Magnus moved his hands in front of him, letting the silk scarf run through his fingers. He leaned down and kissed her temple as he wrapped the scarf around her head, covering her eyes. She gasped as she felt the silk against her skin, her breasts rising out of the water in anticipation of what Magnus had in store for her.  
“Easy, easy,” he chided as he checked the knot, making sure it was secure. He then stepped into the tub as she moved to make room for him. He positioned himself at the opposite end of the tub, her legs resting between his as he took her feet in his hands and massaged them. He moved her feet on top of his legs so that her legs were open to him as he ran his hands up to her thighs and moved between her legs. Her head fell back as she felt him play with her most private part. Had she not been blindfolded she would have seen him smile watching her writhe at his touch. His name past her lips as he moved to pull her up to him. She complied and sat on his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her. He moved to kiss her, just barely touching her lips with his, teasing her as he reached up and squeezed her breast. She gasped as he pulled her into him, clasping his mouth on her erect nipple and sucking on it lightly. She held his head, moaning at the feel of him, her fingers intertwined in his curly hair.  
“Magnus, don’t tease me too much. I missed you today, and we didn’t do this before you went to work. You know how I crave you when I haven’t had you all day…” she whispered in his ear. He smiled against her breast and bit her gently causing her to flinch and moan. “Magnus…”  
“Say my name again,” he commanded as he positioned himself to enter her, using his fingers to open her to him.  
“Maaaaggggnnnnnuuuusssss,” she breathed as he impaled her on him. “magnus….” she whispered as she felt him fill her. She heard him grunt as he began to move inside her, so tight it was almost painful, almost. She held on to the side of the tub as she bounced on him, the water sloshing noisily around them, threatening to spill onto the bathroom floor.  
He knew what she was thinking and he smiled as he said, “I’ll clean it up love, let the water splash, just keep…moving…like…that…” he said as he put his hands on her hips and moved her more quickly. He let his head fall back as she moved and squeaked, him going deeper and deeper until she had to lean forward and hold onto him.  
“Magnus…” she said as she opened her mouth to him and felt his tongue play with hers.

“Say it again,” he asserted with a firm thrust. She said his name over and over as his hand reached down under the water and found her most sensitive spot and began rubbing in a circular motion. She leaned forward and found his mouth again, moaning into him as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.  
“I want to see you, your eyes Magnus,” she breathed as he thrust into her ferociously. “Let me see you…” he reached up and pulled her scarf from her eyes and held her face in his hands as she looked into his eyes. She mouthed his name one last time as she tightened around him, him still pushing into her, feeling her all around him, letting out a strangled cry as he joined her in ecstasy. She held tight to him as they rode out their orgasms together, breathing in sync, wet skin on wet skin.  
“Oh my god Magnus, never, never, never leave me…” Maria whispered.  
“Your wish, my command…” Magnus said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again.


End file.
